The fundamental task of every computer processor is to execute computer programs. How a processor handles this task, and how computer programs must present themselves to a processor for execution, are governed by both the instruction set architecture (ISA) and the microarchitecture of the processor. An ISA is analogous to a programming model, and relates principally to how instructions in a computer program should be formatted in order to be properly decoded and executed by a processor, although an ISA may also specify other aspects of the processor, such as native data types, registers, addressing modes, memory architecture, interrupt and exception handling, and external I/O. The microarchitecture principally governs lower level details regarding how instructions are decoded and executed, including the constituent parts of the processor (e.g., the types of execution units such as fixed and floating point execution units) and how these interconnect and interoperate to implement the processor's architectural specification.
An ISA typically includes a specification of the format of each type of instruction that is capable of being executed by a particular processor design. Typically, an instruction will be encoded to include an operational code, or opcode, that identifies the type of instruction, (i.e., the type of operation to be performed when the instruction is executed), as well as one or more operand addresses (i.e., operands) that identify/reference input and/or output (i.e., source and target) data to be processed by the instruction. In many processor designs, for example Reduced Instruction Set Computer (RISC) and other load-store designs, data is principally manipulated within a set of general purpose registers (GPR's) (often referred to as a “register file”), with load and store instructions used to respectively retrieve input data into GPR's from memory and store result or output data from GPR's and back into memory. Thus, for a majority of the instructions that manipulate data, the instructions specify one or more input or source registers from which input data is retrieved, and an output or destination register to which result data is written.
Instructions are typically defined in an ISA to be a fixed size, e.g., 32 bits or 64 bits in width. While multiple 32 or 64 bit values may be used to specify an instruction, the use of multiple values is undesirable because the multiple values take more time to propagate through the processor and significantly increase design complexity. With these fixed instruction widths, only a limited number of bits are available for use as opcodes and operands.
Each unique instruction type conventionally requires a unique opcode, so in order to support a greater number of instruction types (a continuing need in the industry), additional bits often must be allocated to the opcode portion of an instruction architecture. In some instances, opcodes may be broken into primary and secondary opcodes, with the primary opcode defining an instruction type and the secondary opcode defining a subtype for a particular instruction type; however, even when primary and secondary opcodes are used, both opcodes occupy bit positions in each instruction.
Likewise, a continuing need exists for expanding the number of registers supported by an ISA, since improvements in fabrication technology continue to enable greater numbers of registers to be architected into an integrated circuit, and in general performance improves as the number of registers increases.
Each register requires a unique identifier as well (e.g., an address), so as the number of registers increases, the number of bit positions in operands of each instruction required to identify/reference all supported registers likewise increases.
As an example, consider a processor architecture that supports 32-bit instructions with 6-bit primary opcode fields, and thus supports a total of 64 types, or classes of instructions. If, for example, it is desirable to implement within this architecture a class of instructions that identifies up to three source registers and a separate destination register from a register file of 64 registers, each operand requires a 6-bit operand field. As such, 6 bits are needed for the primary opcode, 18 bits are needed for the source register addresses and 6 bits are needed for the target register address, leaving only 2 bits for an extended opcode, and allowing for only four possible instructions in this instruction class.
Implementing a register file of 128 registers using 32-bit instructions is even more problematic. If, for example, some of the instructions in a class of an instruction set architecture required three source registers and one target register, the operands would require 28 bits (7 bits per operand), only four bits would be available for any primary and/or secondary opcode. Thus, for example, if four bits were required for a primary opcode to identify a particular instruction class, that instruction class would be limited to a single instruction, since there would be no space for any secondary or extended opcode.
In most instances, however, more instruction types are needed for an architecture to be useful. For instance, an instruction class for performing floating point operations may need instruction types that perform addition, subtraction, multiplication, fused multiply-add operations, division, exponentiation, trigonometric operations, comparison operations, and others.
Conventional attempts have been made to address these limitations. For example, three-source operations may be made destructive, meaning the target and one source address would be implicitly equal, such that one address field in the above example would not be needed, freeing up space for additional extended opcodes. Destructive operations, however, are often not convenient for compilers and software engineers, because often times an extra copy of the source data that would be overwritten by the destructive operation needs to be saved away in a temporary register, which can have potential performance problems in addition to using valuable temporary register space.
Therefore, a significant need continues to exist in the art for a manner of increasing the number and complexity of instructions supported by an instruction set architecture.